Battle of Karuse
|result=Lithuanian victory |combatant1=Grand Duchy of Lithuania |combatant2=Livonian Order Bishopric of Dorpat Bishopric of Ösel–Wiek Danish Estonia |commander1=Traidenis |commander2=Otto von Lutterberg Friedrich von Haseldorf Hermann of Buxhoeveden Siverith |casualties1=1,600 killed (exaggerated) |casualties2=52 knights and 600 low-rank soldiers }} The Battle of Karuse or Battle on the Ice was fought on February 16, 1270 between the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and the Livonian Order on the frozen Baltic Sea between the Muhu Island and the mainland. The Lithuanians achieved a decisive victory. The battle, named after the Karuse village, was the fifth-largest defeat of the Livonian or Teutonic Orders in the 13th century. Almost all that is known about the battle comes from the Livonian Rhymed Chronicle, which devoted 192 lines to describe the battle. Background The Livonian Brothers of the Sword, a crusading military order established in 1202, set out to conquer and convert to Christianity indigenous peoples of present-day Latvia and Estonia. They subjugated the Semigallians by 1250. However, after the Livonian defeats in the 1259 Battle of Skuodas and the 1260 Battle of Durbe, the Semigallians rebelled. Traidenis, who became Grand Duke of Lithuania in 1269 or 1270, supported the rebellion. In winter 1270, the Livonian Order invaded Semigalia. However, after learning that a large Lithuanian army also invaded the region, Master Otto von Lutterberg decided to retreat to Riga. The Lithuanians marched north reaching as far as the Saaremaa Island. They were able to reach the island because the Baltic Sea was frozen. The Lithuanian army plundered the area taking much war loot. It is unclear whether Semigallians joined the Lithuanians and participated in this campaign – contemporary sources do not mention them, but later sources such as Jüngere Hochmeisterchronik and Dionysius Fabricius always mention their participation. Master Lutterberg gathered a large army of Livonian knights, soldiers from Bishopric of Dorpat, Bishopric of Ösel–Wiek, Danish Estonia, as well as local tribes of Livs and Latgalians. The Order was well-prepared for the battle: for a year it was recruiting soldiers for an expedition into Semigalia. The Livonian army marched north to meet the Lithuanians near the Saaremaa Island. The armies met on the frozen Moon Sound (probably near Virtsu) on the feast day of Juliana of Nicomedia. Battle The Livonian army positioned for the battle: troops from Danish Estonia, commanded by king's viceroy Siverith, formed the right flank; Livonian knights, commanded by Master Luttenber, formed the center; soldiers from the Bishoprics formed the left flank. The Lithuanians arranged their sleighs as a barricade. Likely a vanguard unit covered construction of the improvised barricade so that the knights could not see it. When the knights attacked, Lithuanians retreated behind their sleighs and the Livonian cavalry ran into the barricade. As horses got stuck in between the sleighs, the horses and their riders were struck by Lithuanian spears. A small number of Livonian knights managed to break through the barricade and the left and right flanks joined the fighting, but that was not enough to overcome strong Lithuanian formation. The Lithuanians achieved a decisive victory: 52 knights, including the Master Lutterberg, and some 600 low-ranking soldiers were killed while bishop Hermann of Ösel-Wiek was gravely injured and barely managed to escape. According to the Livonian Rhymed Chronicle, 1600 Lithuanians were killed, but that information is very doubtful and most likely inflated by pro-Livonian bias. Aftermath Vice-Master Andreas von Westfalen, who acted as a Master before proper elections could be held, decided to restore lost morale of the knights by winning a quick victory. In the middle of 1270 he learned about another Lithuanian raid into Livonia and hurried his soldiers to seek out the enemy. While the knights were resting, the Lithuanians attacked their camp and killed Andreas and twenty more knights. It is sometimes known as the Battle of Padaugava, and was the tenth-largest defeat of the Teutonic Knights in its own right. Traidenis scored another victory in 1279 during the Battle of Aizkraukle. References }} Karuse Category:1270s in Lithuania Karuse Karuse Category:Conflicts in 1270 Category:Lääne County Category:Military history of the Baltic Sea Category:13th century in Estonia